Oroooooo
by Scarred Sword Heart
Summary: Kaoru's whacked poor Kenshin on the skull one too many times. Now he's stuck in swirlyeyed mode. Will Kenshin ever be normal again? It's Sanosuke, Yahiko and Megumi to the rescue!


Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or the characters. That honor belongs to Watsuki Nobuhiro, Sony, Viz and Shonen Jump. Needless to say, I'm not profiting, so don't sue me.**  
-- **

**WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK!**

The echo of Kamiya Kaoru's bokken connecting with Himura Kenshin's skull could be heard throughout the dojo. Sano and Yahiko didn't even lift an eyebrow as they dutifully ate what Kaoru called food. Kenshin had said or done something thickskulled and was getting his comeuppance for it.

A moment later Kaoru came out in a huff, dropped down to her place at the table and started eating her food. Sano and Yahiko didn't dare ask her what the fight was about when she was in a mood like this. And where was Kenshin?

A moment later Kenshin came sprawling into the room with his eyes in swirls . "Orooooo rooooooo orooooo." Usually he was able to shake himself out of it, but this time he seemed stuck. When Yahiko saw that Kenshin was going to fall onto the table, he jumped up and grabbed him and eased him onto the floor.

"Oroooo..." was all Kenshin seemed to be able to say.

"Damn Jou-chan, you musta really beaned him this time," wisecracked Sano.

"It's what he deserved," flashed Kaoru. Sano shrugged. Then seeing that Kenshin couldn't really function, sighed, and fed him rice with chopsticks.

After lunch Kenshin's condition still hadn't improved. Yahiko and Sano led him to his room to lay down for a while.

"Orooooo," said Kenshin.

"Yeah yeah. Just sleep it off for a while," said Sano. "I feel like I'm puttin' a drunk to bed or somethin'."

"Yeah, me too. I think Busu kinda brain-damaged him," said Yahiko.

"If he's still like this when he wakes up, we'll have to take him to the Vixen," said Sano. Yahiko nodded in agreement.

When Kenshin woke up, he was still no better. "Orooooo," he groaned.

"OK, c'mon and help me Yahiko," said Sano.

Sano and Yahiko got Kenshin to his feet between them and started dragging him out of the dojo grounds. Once they got into town, things became more complicated. Yahiko stumbled under Kenshin's weight and Kenshin got away from between them.

"Dammit Yahiko," said Sano.

"Shut up! He's too heavy," said Yahiko.

Kenshin was stumbling around in the middle of the heavily trafficed road ( Orooooo oroooo). He narrowly missed being run over by two or three wagons as he stumbled around. Sano and Yahiko were finally able to grab him again.

They finally got to the clinic and called for Megumi. Megumi came out and was shocked to see Kenshin's swirly eyed face.

"Sano, Yahiko... what happened to Ken-san?" she asked.

"Jou-chan beaned him one too many and now he can't snap out of it," said Sano. "Think you can do anything?"

"Hmmm, usually the only cure for something induced by head trauma is more head trauma," said Megumi.

"You mean you gotta whack him?" asked Yahiko.

"I'm afraid so..." sighed Megumi, retrieving a club she kept for protection. "Gomen nasai, Ken-san. This will hurt me more than it does you..."

**WHACK!**

"Aaaahh..." Kenshin yelped and grabbed his ruddy head. "Megumi-dono... doushite?"

"Hey Kenshin's normal again," cheered Yahiko, "or at least what passes for normal with him."

"Alright Vixen! You did it!" said Sano.

"Gomen nasai, Ken-san. It had to be done. You should be OK now, but try to avoid anymore head trauma for a while, though I know that's hard around the Tanuki," said Megumi. "Well ja ne, fellas."

"Ja, Vixen," said Sano.

"Um, what exactly happened to me?" asked Kenshin as the three walked out of the clinic.

"Heh, Jou-chan whacked you a good one on the head and kinda messed you up, so the Vixen had to whack you to fix you. I'd suggest not pissing off Jou-chan for a lil while," said Sano.

"And with a temper like her's, that's next to impossible," groaned Kenshin, still holding his head.

Owari

Bokken - Solid wooden practice sword, Busu - Ugly hag, Doushite - Why, Gomen nasai - I'm sorry, Ja ne - See you later, Jou-chan - Little Missy, Tanuki - Raccoon Dog


End file.
